Treasure Island Journals
by StarFlare'sRevenge
Summary: I had to write an essay for school. Basically, I bring some characters from Treasure Island to my house. Enjoy!
1. Journal I

I usually don't type disclaimers, but I guess this is one. I do not own any of the characters in this journal other than Liatris Liguilistylus… and you can't have her unless you ask. Enjoy!

Entry #1-Jim Hawkins

            I was once again asked to compose details of our latest journey, which was a strange one indeed.  I, Jim Hawkins, am still at the age of 17 as I sit and write these particulars about our new adventure.  I would use a pen, but the people here have been so kind as to show me how to use their machine, which, with a little practice, is much faster.  I thank them for that.

            It was a great adventure getting to this amazing place.  The first day we arrived was quite by accident.  Captain Smollett, who is actually retired from the sea, found a strange parchment in an old chest in his attic.  He found it rather interesting, and so he invited Doctor Livesey, Squire Trelawney, and myself to investigate it with him.

            The parchment contained some type of plan for a machine.  To make a long story short, we followed the plans to the letter and constructed a monster of a machine.  We entered the machine, pressed the indicated button, and here we stand.  We're in a strange land and a completely different time.  That machine flung the four of us into the future.  In this land, which I believe is called America, it is the year of our Lord two thousand and two!

            This is our first evening here and we have already learned a great deal about the future.  I think it's wonderful, but the doctor isn't so sure.  The captain, being the opinionated gentleman that he is, greatly despises this place.  The squire is quite pleased.  I think he just enjoys the grandeur of our entire situation.

            Our first encounter with the people who live in this house was not a very pleasant one.  We landed on their property behind their house.  The house is the most amusing shade of green I believe I've ever seen, but that wasn't what we paid attention to when we landed.  We fell from about three feet and crashed to the ground in the darkness. 

            Our first course of action would have been to flee, but the sound of dogs kept us where we were for the moment.  Then from out of the house there came a girl who was dressed in the strangest attire of some type of blue pants, a loose shirt with a picture on the front, and shoes of blue and white.  She was quite a sight.  What we were worried about was the gun in her hands.

            We stood up as the girl began walking towards us.  Captain Smollett held his hands in the air and stepped closer to her as he spoke.

            "We mean you no harm, Miss.  We're just a bit lost.  I don't suppose you could put that gun away?"

            "No way," she said as her face twisted into an awkward look of surprise. "Stay where you are.  Okay, I've got some questions for you.  What's with the funny British accents, who are you, and how did you get in my back yard?"

            The captain explained our entire situation to her, but she just laughed at us.  As soon as she wiped the tears of laughter from her eyes she invited us inside.  She gave us water and told us that her father wasn't home at the moment.  He was on some kind of trip.  Her sister was taking care of her in his absence.  Her younger brother was somewhere else.

            Our first night here was amazing.  This girl, Liatris, showed us this machine when the doctor suggested that we write down our encounter with her.  She said it would be much faster.

            When I first laid eyes on the computer and its complicated buttons I didn't know what to think.  My mouth was wide open.  I was quite impressed with the speed and accuracy with which she wrote.  It's amazing that such a thing even exists.  I don't know how this computer machine works, but I enjoy it a lot more than my old quill.

            When Liatris explained things to her sister, after a large argument between them, we finally were allowed to stay.  As I

speak she's showing the other gentlemen to their beds, of which there are few. I'm sure she will help us get back home.


	2. Journal II

Entry #2-Doctor Livesey

            It was another beautiful day on God's green earth, but still we have no way of getting home.  We don't really mind because there are such astounding objects in this place that most of us don't want to leave until we've seen them all.  It's hard to believe that these objects are man-made.

            The first thing that we encountered this morning was a television.  A television is a wonderful tool for learning, but it can also be used for entertainment.  It puts pictures on a pane of glass, and there are even sounds that match! 

I was very ecstatic when the young lady, Liatris, changed the pictures in the glass to a channel of learning.  This "Discovery Channel", as she calls it, had pictures of her modern medicine.  The progress from my methods to those of her world is prodigious!  I was stunned when I saw the attire of the doctors in the pictures.  They performed operations that could never be done in our time. 

            Another object that we encountered today was a refrigerator. I really could have used one of these when we were stuck on Skull Island.  Our rations would have been kept fresh, and we could have brought much more to eat other than water, biscuits, and the cheese that I happened to save.  Squire Trelawney particularly indulged in this luxury.  I'm afraid he ate a little more than he should have.

            Liatris suggested we use her shower earlier today.  None of us have used it yet, but she showed us how.  It certainly is

 a step up from our bath.  I barely understand exactly how it works, but she explained it to us the best she could.  We shall use

this shower tomorrow.


	3. Journal III

Entry #3-Squire Trelawney

            I don't think I'll ever want to leave this place.  It has showers, refrigerators, televisions, and radios.  Radios are just astounding!  They make music.  Miss Liatris says that the radio doesn't make the music, but I don't understand what she means by radio waves or electricity, which is another wonderful discovery. 

            I believe that radios are only as good as the music you make them play.  Liatris tried to introduce us to new music, but I didn't like many of the things she made the radio play.  I did, however, quite enjoy myself when she made it play classical music, the music of our time.  She showed us pop, rock, jazz, country, and anything else she could.  She even danced to this music.  I've never seen anyone dance so freely before.  She didn't turn properly, she didn't ever clap where I would expect her to, and she danced all over the kitchen. 

            Miss Liatris tried to show us how to dance the way she did, but since three out of the four of us are old and set in our ways, the only person who even came close was young Jim Hawkins.  He wasn't very good at it either, at first.  We all managed to get better at it though.

            This other discovery called electricity is basically the backbone of Liatris' world. I asked her what would happen if everyone ran out of electricity, but she said she didn't think that would happen any time soon, if at all.  She showed us the many ways to harness electricity, including hydroelectricity, electricity powered by wind, and a few others.

            Her electricity powers her radio, her lights, her refrigerator, her television, but it doesn't power her shower.  I still think it would be awful if the people in her time ran out of electricity because they probably wouldn't be able to live.  She assured me that they would find a way.  I was glad of that.  I certainly wouldn't want to be out of electricity if I lived in her time.


	4. Journal IV

Entry #4-Captain Smollett

            These gentlemen are too excited about being stuck in this time.  Certainly there are lots of wonderful things about it, but there are also some not so wonderful things about it.  I just want to find a way to get back to our own time before we get used to it here.  We shouldn't even have stayed this long. 

            Miss Liatris displayed something terrible to us today.  She took us outside and showed us a malformed carriage that ran without horses.  She told us it was a car and I told her that it smelled disgusting.  The truth is that it gives off awful fumes that are absolutely impossible to breathe.  I wondered how she could stand it.

            Then she took us to the road and I was stunned for two reasons.  The first reason I was stunned was because of all the cars that were going past us at high speeds.  I'll take old-fashioned carriages with real horses any day over cars.  They're the fastest things I've ever seen, which could be convenient, but they're so loud and they smell worse than dirty horses.

            I was also stunned because the cars speed on a black road, which is called a highway.  The highway was extremely smooth compared to the old roads at home.  I was in disbelief that humans put that black road as far as the eye could see.

            When I asked Miss Liatris if the people of her time sailed ships, she brought me a book.  I opened that book and I saw huge metal monsters.  She told me they were battleships.  I was instantly struck with awe when I saw them.  I looked through the book until I thought my heart would burst with joy. I was so excited when I saw ships from our time, but I don't think I'd want to sail any of them.

            Miss Liatris showed me a submarine.  This amazing invention can sail deep under the water and fire its ammunition from there.  It can surface to the top of the water as well.  She pointed out a periscope to me.  I found it intriguing because the submarine could be under the water and the periscope could bring views from above the water to the eyes of the person looking through it. 

            I read more books from her extensive collection.  I was pleased to know that there were still some things that were similar to our time.  At least these people still had books.


	5. Journal V

Actually, this was my entry, but I changed my name to that of one of my characters. I own this one, people.

Entry #5- Liatris Liguilistylus

            I was allowed to write in this journal, too.  I can because I'm such a smart person.  I'm just kidding.  There are plenty of people who are a lot smarter than I am, but my guests found that a little hard to believe until I introduced them to my sister.  I think they were a little confused because we're girls.  After all, girls in their time aren't educated as far as we are. 

            I showed each of them something I thought they would like to see.  No one liked the car much.  I could tell that Jim "took a fancy to it" because he looked at it like a little kid looking at a big piece of candy.  I think the other guys just thought it smelled really bad. 

            I enjoyed their company while I had it.  I thought it was fun to show them how much the world has progressed.  Some things got better, such as medicine.  Other things got worse, such as pollution.  I read to them about pollution from things I found on the Internet.  They didn't like the sound of it, but I don't think they completely understood.

            It's hard for me to remember that not as much was known in detail in their time.  It was funny to watch their reactions to some things.  Mr. Trelawney's face lit up when I showed him the fridge.  Captain Smollett made the most disgusted face I've seen in a long time when I showed him the car, but his eyes twinkled like a little boy's when I showed him the book of ships.  Doctor Livesey's jaw dropped when we watched T.V.  Jim had a fit of hysteria when I tried to show him how to dance. I think he was amused because I probably looked ridiculous to him.

            I sent them back home this morning.  All they had to do was stand right where they landed and look up.  Then they were gone.  I was happy for them, but I was a little sad to see them go.  They told me they probably wouldn't be back for a long while.  I can't blame them.  I wouldn't want to go to their time for days on end, go home for a few days, and then go back and visit.  Also, someone would notice their absence, and that could be bad if the wrong person found their time machine.  They'll come see me again some other time, and I wonder what else I'll have a chance to show them then.  


End file.
